


Sal has a place to belong

by redcolouredarms



Series: Brutal Demon; Band au [3]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Short & Sweet, Summer Vacation, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcolouredarms/pseuds/redcolouredarms
Summary: Sal was scared.  but thats nothing a summer vacation with friends couldn't fix





	Sal has a place to belong

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall it me ethan. anyways this does rake place b4 my other two fics. thsi was originally uploaded earlier but there was Many things wrong so like hehe

Sal looked at the kids crowded in the high school cafeteria, his hands were sweaty. Starting a new school year was always scary. But hey, he had Larry.

“Hey Sal.” Larry greeted as if on cue. He went and stood beside the smaller boy. Sal looked at him and bit the inside of his cheek.

“Hey lar. Thanks for like…. not leaving me alone.” Sal said sheepishly as he pinched his wrist. Hey, he was coping. Larry snorted. 

“Why would I leave you? And even if i did you've got the face of a sad boy skater boy. People will love you.” Larry tried assuring him.

“Am…. I supposed to say thanks or feel insulted?” Sal asked, raising a brow. Larry grinned and shrugged.

“That my friend, is up to fate to decide. Now come on. I'll introduce you to my friends.” Larry said as he started walking to his small table that was crowded by his small gang of misfits. 

“Oh! Hi Larry!” Ash greeted as soon as she seen him approach. He waved in response. 

“Is that the new kid?” Ash asked as she looked at Sal. She offered a friendly smile and he awkwardly gave one back. 

“The new kid and my new best friend. He's metal as fuck my bro's. You'll like him.” Larry stated before plopping himself down on the bench, and patting the spot beside him for Sal.

“I'm not that metal as he says..” Sal said as he sat beside Larry. Visible tense. 

“Well it's fine. You seem cool anyways, My names Ashley! And that's Todd, and Todd's boyfriend; Neil. She’s Maple, and that's Chug!” Ashley said, introducing everyone for them. 

“I've met Chug. He lives at the Apartments, but uh.. hey! I'm Sal.” He said, forcing another awkward smile.

Maple waved at him, a small smile on her lips while Chug nodded as he continued to eat the sandwich his mother had packed him.

“Nice to meet you Sal.” Todd greeted. Sal nodded as a response, 

“I'm sure you'll get into the groove of things in no time. Then we'll all probably be like… friends!.” Ashley said with youthful hope. 

Sal nodded. He'd fit in with their tiny group, at least that's what he hoped. He hoped he'd finally found a place for himself. 

A couple months had passed. Summer vacation had rolled around and He and Larry (Todd was to but he said he'd made date plans that day and had to get ready.) had been invited to Ash's house to cool off and hang out. Sal sat out on Ashley's front lawn, a slushie in his hands. 

“Sal my man! Haven't seen you in so long!” Larry said as he sat down beside Sal, lazily wrapping an arm around him. Sal laughed in response. 

“Dude you just went in to piss. Now it's Ashley we haven't seen in so long!” Sal said waving him off. Larry laughed. 

“You're right. Wonder where she is.. Didn't see her when i went inside or come back out.” Larry rubbed his back, grabbing Sal's slushie and taking a drink, before passing it back to him.

“Really? That's like weird as fuck.” Sal aaid, taking another sip from his slushie. 

“Oh my peasants. you missed me? shocking!” Ashley said. Laughing as she walked out, carrying a bucket. Larry turned around and raised his brow at the blue bucket in her hands.

“That’s uh… A Suspicious bucket you've got there…. What's in it?” Larry inquired. Raising a brow. Ashley giggled and looked away.

“Oh nothing…. Besides a sick beat down!” She exclaimed as she pulled out a yellow balloon that was obviously filled with water and chucked it as hard as she could at Larry. Who yelped when it broke. Covering him in ice cold water.

“That's not very metal of you! Look you even got Sal wet! Also how come only you get the ice cold weapons of death?!” Larry asked. Clear he was joking.

Sal laughed and turned to look at ashley. Holding up his slushie, A devilish grin on his face.

“You dare to test me…. I will make you feel God's wrath. He is not as merciful as I am.” Sal said, as serious as he could.

Ash looked at him, and grabbed a red water balloon from her bucket and chucked it at him. He screamed. In terror.

“Ashley Campbell you should have taken my threat seriously!” Sal yelled as he shot up at the speed of light and ran towards Ashley. Who was the one now screaming as she ran in the other direction.

“That’s not fair! Your slushie is sticky!” She yelled as she continued running. Sal laughed and got prepared to throw it at her.

“I took second and third grade baseball as a pitcher! You better fear God's wrath!” And Sal fulfilled on that. He took off the lid of his slushie and threw it at Ashley, who screamed as the sticky liquid covered the entirety of her back. 

Sal laughed before he ran towards Larry and hid behind him. Larry looked at him in fake disbelief. 

“You're throwing me under the bus? SallyFace we're soulmates you can't do this!” He said, pretending to be hurt.

“I'm sorry my wife! But she's coming!” And that she was. Ashley ran towards them, obvious that she was going to throw the entirety of the balloons at them. 

When she did both Sal and Larry screamed, before laughing. Ashley joined them, 

“Man! i haven't had this much fun in a long time!” Sal said, smiling and wiping away tears from his eyes. 

“I mean we're like your best friends we'd hope you're having fun!” Larry said as he wrapped both of his arms around Ashley and Sal.

“Man I fuckin love you guys!” He exclaimed as he held them closer. Sal and Ashley both laughed.

“We love you too Larbear.” God said. He was happy. He finally found a place where he belonged, and He wasn't going to throw that away for anything


End file.
